


All it took was a kiss

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Based on this prompt:So theo gets into the habit of kissing liam on the cheek. Just grabbing his face and planting a kiss. At first it was mockingly, but then it was just a thing he did fondly because...theo and liam, no need to explain. Sometimes he'd do it to derail conversations he just doesn't want to have. Liam getting upset about theo denying being pack? A kiss on the cheek and walking away. EtcOnce liam grows tired of it so when theo moves to kiss his cheek he moves his head and...





	All it took was a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorsakh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/gifts).



> For Vorsakh. You posted this prompt on the live chat, and i thought it would be a great one to write. I sincerely hope you like it, and that it turned out the way you hoped.

The first time Theo had kissed Liam, they had been fighting.

 

He couldn’t remember the details, not really. Liam thought it was amazing how he had practically forgotten everything they had been talking about before the kiss. But he had been shouting, his blood boiling because Theo had been an idiot and wouldn’t listen, and then Theo had surged forward, planting a kiss on his cheek.

 

And Liam’s mind had short circuited. His rage suddenly disappearing as Theo pulled away, his voice stuttering and then failing in a shirt whine mid-sentence. And when Theo turned to walk away, Liam noticed the smirk on his face, as if mocking him, calling at him to ask why Theo had done it.

 

But he didn’t, and Theo left the room.

 

And yet, argument and rage forgotten, Liam’s mind was stuck on one question.

_Why did I like that?_

 

*******

The second time was very much like the first, but Liam remembered the details of their fight this time.

 

Theo had been sitting at the kitchen counter, scrolling through real estate sites on his laptop while Liam made the two of them lunch, bustling around the kitchen for the necessary ingredients for homemade chicken soup.

 

“Why must they all be so fucking expensive?” Theo had blurted out in a fit of frustration, pushing his laptop away as he stood, stretching from where he had been sitting for a couple of hours. Liam was only just able to pull his eyes away from the strip of skin that was revealed as Theo’s shirt rode up his sides, so Theo wouldn’t notice.

 

That had been something of a shock for Liam since Theo had first kissed him. He had developed a crush on the green eyed boy, and he didn’t know what to do with it. All he knew was that he wasn’t going to act on it, if Theo’s mocking smirk after the first kiss had been any indication of his actual feelings.

 

(Of course, looking back, Liam should have known it was just a mask. Theo had gotten better at showing his emotions, especially to Liam, but the older boy hadn’t known what Liam had felt at the time.)

 

“What is so expensive?” Liam had asked Theo while he stretched, stirring the contents of the pot on the stove. It had been a cold week, and an even colder day, so something that was nice and hot would certainly keep them warm.

 

“Apartments” was all Theo growled out, before throwing him back into his seat and pulling the laptop closer. “If I want to get an apartment, I’m either going to have to get more hours at work, or get a second job, because this is just ridiculous.”

 

Liam stopped stirring the soup before he turned to Theo, a hard glare to his eyes. He _may_ have growled at Theo too, but that was another discussion for another time.

 

“You don’t need to get an apartment, Theo” Liam said, his eyes flashing bright gold for a moment before he reigned in his wolf. “You have a room here. You don’t need to go anywhere else.”

 

Theo looked up at him from his laptop, eyes wide at the sudden shift of tone the conversation had taken. But it was there for only a moment, before his eyes hardened and the corners of his mouth turned down into a frown.

 

“Of course I do Liam” Theo said exasperatedly, closing his laptop as he turned his attention to the werewolf. “Your parents aren’t going to give me a free ride forever, and I wouldn’t be surprised if they kick me out once you leave for college.”

 

Liam growled in response to that, eyes flashing to gold and staying there. He was no longer able to keep a hold of the wolf inside him. “The fact that you even believe that hurts, Theo. The fact that you would think my parents would kick you back onto the street because I leave for college is outrageous. The fact that you don’t think you’re a part of this family still really hurts too.”

 

“But I’m not a part of your family Liam” Theo growled out, eyes flashing to the muted gold of a chimera as he did so. He was standing now and had moved so he was standing in front of Liam. “Your parents don’t owe me everything. And besides. It’s not like I deserve it anyway.” Theo was now muttering his words, refusing to look at anything but the floor, as if he were embarrassed at saying them out loud. “This is already more than I deserve.”

 

Liam growled as Theo finished speaking. “But you do deserve it Theo. This and more. Don’t you get that? Hell changed you Theo. Can’t you see that?”

 

He’d been about to say more, but Theo had stepped forward, planting a kiss to his cheek. Just like last time, Liam’s brain short circuited again, his train of thought coming to a grinding, shuddering halt. He stood like that for a moment, mouth hanging open in attempt to say the words that were no longer forming in his throat. His eyes were their usual sky blue rather than the gold they had been.

 

Theo simply smirked, before he walked back around the counter and sat in front of his laptop again. Liam continued to stand there for a few more minutes before Theo cleared his throat. Liam’s eyes snapped to Theo, a wondering look to his eye as Theo simply chuckled, as if he had already forgotten what they had been arguing about.

 

“You’re gonna want to check out lunch Liam. I think it might be burning” Theo said, smile on his face and humour laced through his words.

 

That got Liam moving, his mind suddenly working a mile a minute as he rushed to stop the burning. The soup was, thankfully, cooked through by now, so he simply pulled it off the flame and let it cool off before serving it up. It was a surprisingly delicious soup, despite having almost been ruined.

 

But one thing Liam knew for sure, Theo never brought up the topic of saving up for an apartment. And he never once looked for another apartment either.

 

(Liam had checked Theo’s internet history while he had been at work one day. He had been curious to see if Theo had actually dropped the subject after their argument, and aside from finding a heap of porn and the usual fare of research for a student, Liam had been unable to find anything in regard to renting an apartment.)

 

*******

The next few times passed rather much the same. They got into an argument, Liam almost lost control, and when Theo lost interest in the conversation, he kissed Liam on the cheek, stalling the werewolf’s train of thought. And then Theo seemed to drop the topic entirely.

 

This went on for weeks, and it didn’t matter what the topic was. When Liam adamantly claimed that Theo was a part of the pack, when Theo himself believed he didn’t, Liam was stopped when Theo kissed him. When Theo almost dropped dead from exhaustion because of too much school and work, Liam stepped in to stop him doing it again. Theo kissed him on the cheek, and suddenly he no longer had as many hours at work and spent most of his free time at the Geyer residence.

 

However, every time this happened the two of them were always alone, and always in the privacy of the Geyer residence. It wouldn’t be for another month, though, when Theo would first kiss him in public.

 

It was just after a game of Lacrosse, one the Beacon Hills High team had won, no thanks to the combined efforts of Nolan, Corey and Liam. The driving rain and howling winds hadn’t been much help, but Liam had scored the final goal of the match just seconds before the buzzer went off, signalling the end of the game. It had been the goal that pulled them out of a tie with the visiting team and brought them to victory.

 

Everyone was cheering, half the team hoisting an urn of Gatorade over Coach Finstock’s head despite how soaked everyone already was. The crowd was cheering, and Liam ran over to his parents who wrapped him into a warm hug, both of them congratulating him on the win. But it was Theo who caught his attention the most.

 

The sight of the chimera caused Liam’s stomach to do backflips, as Theo smiled broadly at the werewolf. While Liam stood in his soaked and muddy lacrosse gear, Theo wore dark jeans and a leather jacket, a thick scarf wrapped around his neck in an attempt to keep himself warm. His hair was soaked through, plastered to his head as the rain continued to beat down on them. But it was the utter joy and warmth in Theo’s eyes that had caught Liam off guard. Theo was happy, and he couldn’t be bothered hiding it, even though he was in public.

 

As his parents let go of him, Theo stepped forward, hands on his shoulders as he beamed at him. Beamed at _Liam_ , of all things. And like before, Liam was left without any warning before Theo was leaning forward, planting his lips to Liam’s cheek, before he was pulling back again. “Congratulations little wolf. I’m so proud of you.”

 

And Liam’s stomach did another flip, for the crush he had on the chimera reared its head, a steady flame in his chest that had suddenly become an inferno. But his mind didn’t freeze like it had every other time, and he smiled back, smiled at Theo, with a smile as warm and as bright as the sun, despite the rain and the cold of the night.

 

He opened his mouth as if to say something to Theo, before someone was pulling on the back of his Lacrosse jersey, pulling him back to the rest of his team.

 

“You can celebrate with your boyfriend later Dunbar” Liam heard coach say as he was dragged backwards. Liam looked back at Theo, finding him still smiling at him fondly. “It’s time to celebrate with your team.”

 

“But Theo isn’t my boyfriend” Liam muttered under his breath, so low that even the chimera couldn’t hear him.

 

But despite the celebratory atmosphere the team had, all Liam could think of was the hurt he felt as he had said Theo wasn’t his boyfriend.

 

*******

From that point onwards, Theo seemed to have no reservations about why he kissed Liam or where. It could have been to stop an argument in private, like before, or it could have been in celebration, like when Liam received his acceptance letter for UCLA. Or it could have been for a million other things Liam did, like making lunch for Theo, or buying him a coffee, or driving him to work.

 

And again, Theo didn’t seem to care where they were when he kissed Liam. Pack meetings, in the halls at school, at a restaurant or café.

 

Liam very quickly got used to it. His mind no longer short circuited whenever Theo kissed him now, which was fine, because they very rarely got into arguments any more. But when they did, anger and annoyance coursing through his veins, Theo kissing him calmed him down.

 

And yet, every time Theo did, Liam still felt that pang of hurt in his chest, at the thought of Theo maybe not being interested in him. And he was sick of it. Sick of the feeling he got at Theo not being his boyfriend. Sick of not knowing how Theo really felt about him.

 

And it wasn’t long after that Liam thought _Wow, I really want this, don’t I?_

 

And then he came up with a plan.

 

It took a bit, since he wanted this to be a complete secret for Theo. But a week after Liam thought up his plan, winter break commenced, so Theo was picking up more hours during the times he would have been at school, so Liam was left at home by himself. He ignored everything that didn’t have to do with his plan while Theo was gone, and when Theo was at home at the Geyer residence, Liam was hanging out with Mason, or patrolling through the preserve.

 

He knew Theo would be hurt since he wasn’t around, but Liam knew he would spill his guts (not in a good way) to Theo if he were to be around the chimera. And so, Liam only briefly saw Theo in the mornings as the chimera left for work, and at nights for dinner, for about a week.

 

And then finally, _finally_ , he had everything just right, just the way he imagined it.

 

Despite it being Christmas eve, Liam was the only one in the house. David, being a doctor in the ER at the hospital, had been called in for an emergency, while Jenna was at the office, filling out some last-minute paper work before she had the next week off before the new year. Theo was, as usual for the past week, at work as well, but he would be home soon. Liam, meanwhile, had his long hair pulled back into man bun, strings of hair sticking out haphazardly while he continued to pluck at the strings on his guitar.

 

It wouldn’t be long now.

 

*******

The first thing that Theo noticed when he got out of his truck was the music. It was stilted and warped and stopped every few seconds before starting up again. Each time the music started up again, it was always a different tune, but Theo was hit by the same feelings every time. Longing, worry, fear.

 

Loathing.

 

He quickly made his way into the house, finding that the music he had heard was coming from up-stairs, from Liam’s room. Now he could hear it more clearly, he could tell it was from a guitar. He knew Liam had one, but he hadn’t known Liam could play it _that_ well.

 

He slowly made his way up stairs, and the music stopped abruptly as he was halfway up the stairs. He continued onwards, making his way over to the door to Liam’s room, before knocking on it and asking “Is everything okay Liam? Can I come in?”

 

A muffled “Yeah, you can” was all he heard, and suddenly Theo was worried about his little wolf. He opened the door to let himself in, before he froze in the doorway at the sight before him.

 

Liam looked utterly beautiful and exhausted at the same time, sitting shirtless on the end of his bed with his guitar held in his lap. His left hand rested on the strings along the body of the guitar, while his right hand grasped the neck, his knuckles white from the force of the hold. Theo was surprised his hadn’t broken it from the sheer force of his grip. But Liam himself was a sight to behold. His bright sky blue eyes were dulled with exhaustion, but Theo could see the same emotions swimming through his eyes as he had heard in the music Liam had been playing not moments ago.

 

But despite the emotions swimming through his eyes, Liam smiled at him as he ran a hand through his hair, and _wow_ Theo didn’t know Liam could get any hotter, but boy was he wrong. The man bun suited Liam, and it was doing _things_ to Theo’s insides.

 

But Liam seemed unaware of Theo’s inner conflict, since he patted the bed beside him, saying “Could you sit down Theo? I’ve got something I want to show you.”

 

Theo did as he was asked, sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed, facing the were wolf he had been crushing on for so long. He just wished Liam felt the same way as he did. Cause the sight Liam made as he played, the broad, defined muscles of his torso on full display, the man bun, the emotions on Liam’s face… Theo just wanted to wrap him up and help him. But instead, he stayed put, listening to what Liam was playing.

 

It was a simple thing. It lacked any lyrics, but it didn’t need any. Theo watched as Liam concentrated on where his fingers needed to go, on the placement and the timing. Theo watched as his fingers danced along the neck of the guitar, dancing along to the solemn, yet slightly up lifting song Liam played. Theo felt every emotion Liam had poured into it, he felt his heart and soul in the song as he played. Theo felt his heart break at a particularly dark part, before the song lightened up, putting the broken pieces back together. When the song finally ended, Liam sat there for a few moments, unshed tears glistening in his eyes as he did so, before softly asking “So, what did you think?”

 

All Theo could think of doing was what he had done countless times over the last couple of months. He leaned in to kiss Liam on the cheek. But at the least second, Liam turned his head.

 

And then his lips were meeting Liam’s, and it was like fire works were going of in his head.

 

It started out simple, a press of lips to lips, before it quickly grew deeper, as each of them realized that this was happening, that the other really wanted this. Theo reached up with his hands, grasping the sides of Liam’s head and pulled him in deeper, kissing the werewolf until his lungs burned and he pulled back, gasping for air, and rested his forehead against Liam’s.

 

Their breathes mingled between them as they each continued to press soft, slow kisses to the others lips, relishing the moment they now shared.

 

They finally stopped kissing each-other, staring into each other’s eyes. Hope and longing swum through Liam’s eyes, tears streaking down his cheeks. Theo felt that same hope, that same sense of longing welling up inside him, something he hadn’t felt since before the Dread Doctors had stolen his life from him.

 

Theo smiled at Liam through his own tears, tears of joy that streamed down his cheeks at how happy he was right now. How happy he was with Liam. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that” Theo whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

 

Liam shook his head slightly, chuckling at Theo’s words. “You really don’t know how long I’ve wanted you to do that then, do you?” When Theo didn’t reply, to dumbstruck at Liam’s words, the werewolf continued. “Since you kissed me at the Lacrosse game, about a month ago. When Coach called you my boyfriend, you remember? Since then all I could think about was you, because you were so frustrating, and I couldn’t tell if you meant it whenever you kissed, or if you were just trying to mess with me.”

 

And suddenly, Theo felt ashamed for doing what he had done. He knew he might have been giving Liam mixed messages, but he had had no idea Liam would have felt the same for him as he did for Liam. He pulled away, looking down at his hands that were now resting in his lap. But a hand gripped his chin, softly and delicately, lifting his head up so he was looking in Liam’s eyes.

 

“Don’t do that, Theo” Liam said, steel in his words despite the softness of his voice. “I’m here now, we both are. And I want this, whatever it is between us. I want to see where it will go. That is, if you really want to?”

 

In answer to the question, Theo leaned forward and planted a kiss to Liam’s lips, which the werewolf quickly returned.

 

When Jenna and David returned home from work later that night, they found the two boys curled up in bed, Liam’s back plastered to Theo’s front, holding him where he was in his sleep, not daring letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Liam plays for Theo is a guitar cover of Somnus from FFXV. You can use the link for the one i used. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svio8JmW6mw


End file.
